Window coverings are frequently used to provide privacy and to limit the amount of light that is permitted to pass through a window and into a room. There are numerous types of window coverings known in the art. One form of window coverings, which are of particular interest to this application, are known as drapes (or drapery), curtains, vertical blinds, drapery tracks, or the like which hang from a track system or other structure positioned above a window. For purposes of simplicity, these window covering systems will be referred to draperies, drapery systems, or window coverings; however no limitation is to be implied and instead the teachings herein are applicable to any form of a window covering.
One problem with drapery systems is that the track system and bracketry that is used to hang and operate the shade material tends to have an unappealing appearance. As such, in many applications, users cover or hide the drapery track and bracketry behind a fascia or valance.
However, due to there being countless forms and designs of drapery systems, there is no standard or convenient method of installing a valance. As such, in many cases, users tend to custom fabricate their own fascia or valance out of plywood or other readily available materials. While effective, this process is extremely time consuming, labor intensive and many times it leads to a finished product that is less than optimal. In addition, custom fabricating a valance often produces a finished product that uses more materials than is necessary, is heavier than is necessary, is more complicated and difficult to install, and can provide a substantial safety hazard if installed improperly. In addition, removing and replacing these custom fabricated valances tends to suffer from the same disadvantages.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved valance system for window coverings.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a valance system for window coverings that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that has a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easy to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easy to remove.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easy to cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easy to ship.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be folded for shipping.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be shipped in the same shipping box as a broken down track system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that does not require a shipping box that is longer than a broken down track system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be installed quickly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be replaced quickly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easy to cover with material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is formed of a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is relatively inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that has a long useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is easily customized.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be easily cut to size.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be used in most applications.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is standardized.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that allows for the customized end caps.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that uses a minimum amount of material.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is lightweight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that is durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that can be easily extended.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved valance system for window coverings that utilizes an end cap that can be configured in a number of ways.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.